Ikaros
Ikaros to druga najważniejsza postać w seriach "Sora no Otoshimono". Jest Petem klasy Angeloid, typ Alfa. ''Na początku pierwszej serii związuje się z Tomokim "kontraktem" - znamieniem, którym jest niewidzialny łańcuch łączący Ikaros z jego dłonią. 'Pojawienie się' ---- Ikaros spada z Synapsy na Ziemię. Zostaje uratowana przez Tomoki'ego. Mówi, że jest pet-class typ Alpha i nazywa się Ikaros. Oznajmia także, że przybyła, aby spełniać wszystkie pragnienia swojego pana. 'Historia' ---- Ikaros jest pierwszym Angeloidem stworzonym przez Daedalus. Podobnie jak inne pierwotnie stworzone przez nią Angeloidy przeznaczeniem Ikaros była walka. Niedługo po stworzeniu, Master of Synapse wysłał ją na ziemię, by osądziła ludzi, którzy chcąc zbliżyć się do niebios, zaczęli budować Wieżę Babel. Po ukaraniu ludzkości, Master of Synapse w obawie przed jej potęgą postanowił zapieczętować ją w pozostałościach wieży, gdzie nie stanowiła zgrożenia. Jednak ruiny momentalnie uległy zniszczeniu, uwalniając Ikaros, która upadła na Ziemię w pobliżu miasta Sorami, gdzie mieszka Tomoki. 'Osobowość' ---- Ikaros jest zwykle spokojna, ale ucieka się od przemocy, jeśli widzi, że jej pan jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Jest lojalna wobec Tomoki'ego i robi wszystko, aby go zadowolić. 'Wygląd' ---- Jej skrzydła są niezwykle cenne i bardzo pożądane przez Synapsę. Ma długie różowe włosy związane ciemnoróżowymi wstążkami. Posiada szmaragdowe oczy, za wyjątkiem, kiedy pracuje w trybie Uranu, wtedy stają się czerwone. Jej włosy znajdują się wtedy w lekkim nieładzie. W biuście ma 88 cm, 57 cm w talii i 85 cm w biodrach. Waży 48 kg, a jej wzrost wynosi 162 cm. 'Zdolności i bronie' ---- Ma najwyższy tryb bitwy o nazwie Królowa Uranu, który udostępnie jej niesamowite bronie do wykorzystania w walce. Kiedy aktywuje ten tryb, to oczy stają się czerwone, a jej delikatne różowe skrzydła zmieniają się w jasnym świetle oraz pojawia się złota aureola nad głową. W trybie Królowej Uranu Ikaros ma dostęp do czterech potężnych broni/umiejętności, które czynią ją niemal nie do pokonania na polu bitwy. Jej tarcza może zablokować prawie kazdy atak z każdej strony i uczynić ją praktycznie nieśmiertelną, gdy jest stosowana z powodzeniem. Zyskuje możliwość użycia łuku Apollon, którego strzały są tak silne, ze mogłyby zniszczyć cały naród Japonii za jednym razem, gdy są w pełni naładowane. Potężny i silny Artemis pozwala jej na wystrzelenie dziesiątek pocisków. Kiedy wszystkie bronie i umiejętności zawiodą może wezwać ogromny kosmiczny okręt o nazwie Hefajstos, który jest uzbrojony w masywne armaty energii. *'Aegis''' - tarcza, która obroni Ikaros przed praktycznie wszystkimi atakami. *'Artemis' - ma zdolność wystrzelenie kilku pocisków z jej strzydeł. Moc zależy od wagi Ikaros. *'Apollon' - strzały z tego łuku są bardzo potęzne i mogą zniszczyć cały kraj. Był użyty do zniszczenia wieży Babel (przed rozpoczęciem serii). *'System Uranu' - tryb bojowy (tylko w anime) - Ikaros ma mozliwość wezwania systemu Uranu, który przypomina maszynę typu okrętu wojennego. Może również wezwać części urana, nie wzywając go całego. *'Ceceis '(tylko w anime) - przywołuje mnóstwo wybuchowych pocisków podobnych do Artemis (może być stosowany tylko, gdy System Uranu jest aktywowany). *'Robotic Arms' (tylko w anime) - przywołuje dwa ramiona robotów, które są zaskakująco zwinne (mogą być stosowane tylko, gdy System Uranos jest aktywowany). *'Mini Homing Rockets' (tylko w anime) - przywołuje wiele rakiet. jest zwinniejszy od Artemis, ale nie ma takiej siły. Może również utworzyć osłonę za pomocą pięciu rakiet. *'Hephaestus' (tylko w anime) - System Uranu sam ładuje się energią i tworzy wielki wybuch. Jest on na tyle potężny, że jest widoczny z dowolnego miejsca. Możliwe, że tan atak mógłby zniszczyć naszą planetę. Można go używać bez Systemu Uranu. *'System Uranu' - tryb podróży (tylko w anime) - przekształaca się w galaktyczny okręt wojenny. Nie wiadomo, jakie są jego możliwości bojowe podczas podróży, ale wiadomo, że może wytrzymać wysokie ciśnienie pod wodą. *'Pandora' - pozwala zbierać siły. Pozwala także na naprawianie uszkodzonych części systemów i funkcji. Program, który używa Ikaros jest podobno jego ostateczną wersją. Nawet Master of Synapse obawiał się jego mocy. 'Relacje' ---- *Tomoki Sakurai - pan oraz jej miłość *Sohara Mitsuki - przyjaciółka oraz rywalka w miłości *Eishirou Sugara - przyjaciel *Mikako Satsukitane - przyjaciółka i "wróg" *Nymph - "siostra" i rywalka w miłości *Astraea - "siostra" i rywalka w miłości *Master of Synapse - pierwotny pan oraz wróg *Daedalus - "matka" oraz twórca *Chaos - znajomy Angeloid *Hiyori Kazane - przyjaciółka, znajomy Angeloid oraz rywalka w miłości *Oregano - przyjaciółka *Arbuz - pupilek *Kurczak - pupilek 'Ciekawostki' ---- *Imię Ikaros pochodzi od gry Ikara, natomiast imię jej twórcy ma odniesienie do Dedala, który stworzył mityczne skrzydła z wosku. *Jej umiejętności (Apollon, Artemis i Hephaestus) są nazwane po grackich bogach światła, łowiectwa i kowalstwa. *Lubi pieszczoty i głaskanie różnych przedmiotów (np. arbuz). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ikaros Kategoria:Angeloidy Kategoria:Pierwsza Generacja